1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic component packaging and more particularly to a substrate for a module package.
2. Description of Related Art
A high density build-up laminate substrate was commonly used as an interposer for a high pin-count flip chip integrated circuit package. In this flip chip integrated circuit package, the die pads of the integrated circuit chip were bumped with solder bumps. The integrated circuit chip was then placed on the substrate such that the solder bumps were placed in contact with solderable flip chip bond pads of the substrate. The assembly was then heated to reflow the solder bumps and thus form the electrical connections between the die pads of the die and the flip chip bond pads of the substrate in a well-known manner.
Two types of bond pads of the substrate were commonly used. With a non-solder mask defined (NSMD) bond pad, the wettable area of a bond pad of the substrate was defined by the edge of the metallic trace which formed the bond pad, i.e., the bond pad itself defined the wettable area. However, use of the NSMD bond pad resulted in cracking of the dielectric buildup layer. Consequently, the reliability and assembly yield of the flip chip integrated circuit package was undesirably reduced.
Alternatively, with a solder mask defined (SMD) bond pad, the wettable area of a bond pad of the substrate was defined by the solder mask, i.e., a portion of the metallization which formed the bond pad was exposed through the solder mask, and this portion of the metallization defined the wettable area of the SMD bond pad.
However, use of the SMD bond pad as a flip chip SMD bond pad greatly reduced the collapse of the solder bump on the die pad of the integrated circuit chip during flip chip attachment of the integrated circuit chip to the substrate. Disadvantageously, this increased the probability of an open solder joint connection between a die pad of the integrated circuit chip and a flip chip SMD bond pad of the substrate resulting in an undesirable assembly yield loss. To decrease this probability of an open solder joint connection, a controlled amount of solder was applied to the flip chip SMD bond pad of the substrate. This solder on the flip chip SMD bond pad was commonly referred to as a solder-on-pad (SOP).
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a flip chip ball grid array substrate 10 in accordance with the prior art. Substrate 10 included a central dielectric layer 12, an upper dielectric layer 14, and a lower dielectric layer 16. Upper dielectric layer 14 and lower dielectric layer 16 were commonly referred to as dielectric buildup layers.
Formed on upper dielectric layer 14 were metallizations 18, sometimes called traces. An upper solder mask 20 was patterned to expose portions of metallizations 18 to form flip chip SMD bond pads. Solder-on-pads 22, i.e., solder, were formed on these lip chip SMD bond pads.
Formed on lower dielectric layer 16 were metallizations 24, sometimes called traces. A lower solder mask 26 was patterned to expose portions of metallizations 24 to form ball grid array (BGA) SMD bond pads 28. BGA solder balls (not shown) were formed on BGA SMD bond pads 28. To allow BGA solder balls to be formed on BGA SMD bond pads 28, it was important that BGA SMD bond pads 28 were wettable with solder.
There were several surface finishes that were used to insure that BGA SMD bond pads 28 were wettable. Among these were electrolytic Ni/Au plating, electroless Ni/Au plating, full body gold, and copper with a coating of organic solderability protectant (OSP).
With electrolytic Ni/Au plating, it was often difficult to provide bus bars required for the electroplating thus making electrolytic Ni/Au plating impractical for many applications. On the other hand, electroless Ni/Au plating resulted in the formation of a brittle intermetallic between the BGA solder ball and the electroless Ni/Au plating, which undesirably caused failure in the BGA solder joint.
With full body gold, metallizations 18, 24 were entirely covered with a layer of gold. Solder masks 20, 26 were formed on this layer of gold. However, since solder masks 20, 26 had poor adhesion to gold as compared to copper, failures due to the delamination of solder masks 20, 26 occurred.
For the above reasons, metallizations 24 formed of copper and coated with organic solderability protectant formed the optimum surface finish for BGA SMD bond pads 28. However, there were inherent difficulties in applying the organic solderability protectant to metallizations 24.
Solder-on-pads 22 were initially formed on metallizations 18. A tape material 30 was applied to cover and protect solder-on-pads 22. Substrate 10 was then subjected to an OSP etch process as indicated by the arrows 32. This OSP etch process was necessary to remove oxidation and impurities on BGA SMD bond pads 28. Tape material 30 prevented the chemical etchant from attacking solder-on-pads 22. The organic solderability protectant was then applied to BGA SMD bond pads 28.
Tape material 30 was then removed. Undesirably, tape material 30 left a residue on solder-on-pads 22 which increased the probability of open solder joint formation during flip chip attachment of the integrated circuit chip to substrate 10 and thus reduced assembly yield. Further, use of tape material 30 was relatively complex, labor-intensive, and thus expensive.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a method of forming a substrate includes an organic solderability protectant (OSP) etch operation to prepare solder mask defined (SMD) bond pads on an upper surface and a lower surface of a dielectric substrate layer for subsequent OSP application. In an OSP application operation, organic solderability protectant is applied to all of the solder mask defined bond pads, e.g., to flip chip SMD bond pads, to ball grid array (BGA) SMD bond pads and to surface mounted device SMD bond pads.
In a solder paste application operation, solder paste is applied on the flip chip SMD bond pads. In a solder paste reflow operation, the solder paste is reflowed to form solder-on-pads (SOPs) on the flip chip SMD bond pads. This reflow is performed in an inert atmosphere, e.g., in an oxygen deficient atmosphere, to inhibit oxidation of the organic solderability protectant on the remaining SMD bond pads, e.g., on the BGA SMD bond pads and the surface mounted device SMD bond pads, and also to inhibit oxidation of the remaining SMD bond pads themselves.
Recall that in the prior art, the solder-on-pads were formed prior to application of the organic solderability protectant on the BGA SMD bond pads. The organic solderability protectant had to be applied after the solder-on-pads were formed because otherwise the organic solderability protectant would have degraded during the formation of the solder-on-pads thus unacceptably exposing and subjecting to oxidation the BGA SMD bond pads. Disadvantageously, tape material had to be utilized to protect the solder-on-pads during the OSP etching and application processes. However, use of the tape material to protect the solder-on-pads was relatively complex, labor-intensive, and expensive.
In stark contrast, the solder-on-pads are formed after the OSP etch operation and the OSP application operation in accordance with the present invention. Accordingly, use of the tape material of the prior art and the associated complexity and cost to protect the solder-on-pads is avoided.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, during a flux residue removal operation, flux residue generated during the reflow of the solder paste to form the solder-on-pads is removed. The flux residue is removed using water. Advantageously, by using water, degradation of the organic solderability protectant of the remaining SMD bond pads, e.g., on the BGA SMD bond pads and the surface mounted device SMD bond pads, is inhibited.
Also in accordance with the present invention, a substrate is presented. The substrate includes a flip chip bond pad and a first bond pad coupled to a dielectric substrate layer. A first organic solderability protectant layer is on the flip chip bond pad. A second organic solderability protectant layer is on the first bond pad.
In an alternative embodiment, a substrate includes a dielectric substrate layer. A first flip chip solder mask defined bond pad and a first solder mask defined bond pad are on the dielectric substrate layer. A first organic solderability protectant layer is on the first flip chip solder mask defined bond pad. A first solder paste is on the first organic solderability protectant layer. A second organic solderability protectant layer is on the first solder mask defined bond pad.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the detailed description set forth below taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.